


Dark Appetites

by romanticalgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan Rayne comes to town</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Appetites

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

Ethan looked up from his drink as the blue scaly demon sank into the chair across from him. The soft sound of hissing acid filled the room as the helpless wood started to dissolve underneath the creature. It reached out and placed a small amulet on the table. “You owe me.”

“No my friend,” Ethan took the gem and held it up in the dim candlelight. “Now you *don’t* owe me.”

As Ethan started to rise, the demon met his gaze. “There is another floating around. A strong one.”

He sank back down into his seat. “Can you get it for me?”

“It’ll cost you.”

“Of course.” He spread his hands out in supplication. “How much?”

“Not too much. All I can give you is information. To get it, you’re going to need magic. Not strength.”

A slow, hungry smile crossed Ethan’s face. “My specialty.”

The blue demon took the glass from in front of Ethan and drank down the contents. “It’s lost in time. You’ll have to do some serious spell to get it.”

“Fine. Where?”

Knowing the demon well enough, Ethan was able to recognize the smile for what it was. His heart seemed to sink as the scaly blue mouth opened. “Sunnydale.”

***  
“Froderick Hauptmann is dead.” Giles flinched at the cold tone as it came from the receiver. The voice, so distant and harsh continued. “He’s the seventh. Do you plan to do something about this?”

“What would you have me do? Fly around the world in search of someone who may or may not be using demons to kill the owners of…” Giles words stopped and he groaned. “It’s Ethan, isn’t it?”

“Of course it’s Ethan. I spend my life wondering, Rupert, if my life would be nearly so difficult as it is if you hadn’t brought your little friend into the fold.”

“I didn’t bring him in.” his words were tight and clipped, much like the other voice. “He was already there.”

“Of course. You just gave him a target. He’s stealing power centers. Ones that we had taken from their rightful owners and kept for study. Wesley told us of the missing one in your area. He always did save you for last, didn’t he? Son.”

Giles flinched at the last word, wondering if he’d ever heard it spoken with anything other than contempt. “We’ll be watching for him.”

“We. And who would we be, Rupert? Your disaffected Slayer? Your budding witch? Your resident vampire? Your local werewolf? Your ex-demon? Or just the boy you keep around? You’ve made the Council a laughingstock. You’ve embarrassed us, you’ve humiliated us…”

“I’ve kept a Slayer alive longer than any other Watcher in history.”

“But who else have you gotten killed?” The phone disconnected on the most painful note his father could find. He enjoyed reminding him that he’d lost Jenny, along with numerous other people he’d cared about to his job and the things that hunted in the night.

Sighing, Giles hung up the phone and wondered what to do. Ethan was either in or on his way in to Sunnydale, searching for Anya’s lost power center. At least, he assumed it was Anya’s. A vengeance demon was capable of wreaking the kind of delicious havoc that would appeal to Ethan, if the recent round of chaos Willow had caused was any indication.

Sighing, Giles headed up the stairs to change clothes and gather his weapons, wondering how he was supposed to find Ethan, even in a city as small as Sunnydale.

Of course, if history was any indication, Ethan always managed to find him.

***  
Looking up to make sure the room was dark and sealed against any unwanted attention, Ethan turned back to the plate in front of him. The spell he’d found usually worked better with two, but he wasn’t about to ask Ripper, or even that gorgeous witch, for a helping hand. And magic very rarely worked well with a demon present. “Up to me, I guess,” he breathed as he closed his eyes and started the spell.

The air seemed to tighten, constricting his breathing as the spell wove its way through the room and through time. Temporal folds always made the world seem slightly off focus and the spell intensified the effect, bringing the two alternate realities closer together for the proper instant and then…

The world snapped back into place and Ethan looked down at the plate. No stone. “Damn it.”

“Not again.”

He looked up at the words, his eyes wide with shock. Perhaps he’d brought the owner of the necklace along with it? He grabbed the knife he’d left beside his leg for just such an occasion and found the source of the words now sitting across from him.

God, she was gorgeous. Black leather pants, black leather bustier with red silk covering the top curve of her breasts, pale skin, pouty red lips, shoulder-length red hair and… Ethan swallowed. “The little witch.” Her face morphed and he scrambled back toward the bed. “Er…vampire.”

“Not *here* again.” Willow sighed and slipped out of her game face. “I don’t like it *here*.” She glared at Ethan. “Did you do this? Did you bring me?” She got to her feet, watching as he did the same, noticing the rapid beat of his heart and the strong rush of his blood. “Did you?”

“Not on purpose.” He held up his hands in surrender. “I was looking for something else. Not that I don’t appreciate what I got instead.”

She tilted her head. “You’re not like the others.”

“What do you mean?”

She licked the edge of her teeth. “You’re not scared. Well, you are, but that’s not all you are.” She stepped closer, her hand reaching out and touching his chest, laying flat over the beat of his heart. “You’re excited.” This time she bit her lip and it was all he could do to keep standing. “You wanna play?”

A shiver ran down Ethan’s spine and he nodded. “Oh yes.”

“Wanna play rough?”

A small whimper escaped his lips before he could stop it and he nodded once more. The vampire grinned and moved her hand to the buttons of his shirt. Ethan caught it and held it for a moment, watching her carefully as she grew annoyed with his touch. “How rough do you want to play?”

“Getting rougher,” she said with a quickly raised eyebrow and a pointed look at his hand.

“Then we might need a few things. Will you stay here? Wait for me?”

She narrowed her eyes. “Will you bring me dinner?”

A small smile played at his lips. “If it promises to keep me alive to enjoy you? Oh yes, I have no problem sacrificing one of the denizens of this fine city to your appetite.”

Willow moved away from him and went to lounge on the bed. She started unfastening her bustier, not looking at Ethan as she did so. “I’ll be waiting. But don’t take too long.”

***  
Giles swore under his breath as he climbed out of the factory, taking great pains to avoid the destroyed stairwell that had led to so much suffering. No Ethan. Why couldn’t he be like the rest of the villains in Sunnydale and return to the scene of the crime?

No. Ethan liked variety.

Giles raised his eyebrows. Perhaps, instead of backtracking through Ethan’s crimes, he should be backtracking through Ethan’s pleasures. Rushing back to the car, Giles glanced at himself in the rear-view mirror. Smiling at the fact that a stuffy Watcher no longer stared back at him, he grabbed the phone book he kept in the back seat of the car and flipped through it. He found the listing and sighed heavily. It figured.

Only Sunnydale would have over a hundred listings for leather.

***  
Ethan carefully placed the body in the dark corner past the stairwell before moving back to his hotel room. He stopped in the doorway and caught his breath.

She was exquisite.

Had he known what was hiding underneath that shy exterior, he would have given the witch to Mr. Trick himself.

Willow looked at him, watching him watch her. She’d shed her top before he’d returned, enjoying the feel of silk sheets against her bare skin. He’d obviously brought them with him, as they didn’t suit the décor of the room, so she’d taken advantage of his hospitality. He’d spent her mealtime bringing things in from the car, not wanting to watch, which she couldn’t understand.

Food was sensual, especially when it was kicking and screaming all the time you were drinking from it.

She really loved the screaming.

Feeling his eyes on her, she ran her fingers over the hard tips of her nipples. Eating always made her want to play. “Are you going to stand there all night?”

“Only if you want me to.” He slipped inside and shut the door behind him, leaning against it. She could hear the pulse of his blood, could sense it making him lightheaded as it all ventured southward. There was still an undercurrent of fear, but now it was threaded through his desire until the two were one and the same.

Just like she liked it.

“What toys did you bring me?” She got off the bed and moved over to the bags he’d brought in. She’d sensed he was just a slightly depraved, so she was got exactly what she expected. A slow smile lit her features. “What did you say your name was?”

“Ethan,” he breathed. “Ethan Rayne.”

“I thought I should know,” she left the bag where it lay and sauntered over to him. With a slight push, backed by her vampiric strength, she shoved him down onto the bed. “Since this is about to be the equivalent of a formal introduction.”

***  
“Damn.” Giles slammed his fist against the steering wheel in frustration. None of the leads had panned out so far. He’d narrowed down his choices, eliminating all the more respectable places on the list and headed downtown near Willie’s bar. He’d been tempted to go there, but the snitch was a little reluctant after the last beating he’d received.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, hoping to ease the tiredness. He’d been at this too long. He’d been thinking like a Watcher for too long. He should just break down and call Buffy or Willow and ask for their help. Or Xander and Anya. Except they were most likely too busy being ‘orgasm friends’, as she’d taken to calling it, just to embarrass Xander.

The thought brought his eyes open. Leather. He was still thinking like a Watcher. Dusk was overtaking the city and the shops were turning on their neon signs. Looking out the windshield, Giles smiled. Time to stop thinking like Rupert and start thinking like Ripper.

The smile turned into a grin as hot pink laced through the night. SEX, SEX, SEX.

Now *that* simply screamed Ethan.

***  
She straddled his legs, ignoring the prominent bulge in his jeans and concentrated on his silk shirt. It was dark blue and felt wonderful against her cold skin. She carefully released all the buttons and smoothed the fabric aside, her eyes intent on his. “Do you like her?”

“Her?” He breathed.

“Your Willow.” She smiled, her fingers grazing across his chest, playing with the short hairs there, tangling in them. She found his nipples, teasing them with soft pinches that he could barely feel.

“She’s nice enough,” he admitted. “But very rarely my main objective.”

“Hmmm.” She pinched a little harder, her thighs tightening around his as his body arched off the bed slightly. “What is your main objective?”

“Usually money. Or power. Or Ripper.”

“Ripper?” The others meant nothing to her. Money was unnecessary. She wanted, she took. Power, she had in spades.

“The…” his breathing was growing more ragged as she began stroking him, running her nails down the length of his chest, digging in just enough to excite him. “The Watcher…in his better days.”

One nail broke the skin and he cried out, the muscles in his legs tightening beneath her. She leaned forward and let her cool tongue trail along the wound, tasting the magic in his blood. This was the sensation she’d been craving since she’d licked her counterpart the last time, the scent and feel of magic swimming in the red liquid. “Did he play with you?”

“When he was bad…or I was good.” Ethan was panting, wondering exactly how he was going to keep his cool with her body, growing warmer by the second as the stolen blood coursed through her veins, perched atop his and her breasts rubbing against his chest.

“Would he wanna play too?”

“He’s very rarely bad any…more.” Her hand found his erection through the denim and it was all he could do not to thrust forward. “Should…should I call him?”

She grinned. “It excites you. Thinking about him, doesn’t it?”

“Oh God yes,” Ethan struggled for air, swallowing against his dry throat.

“Take off your clothes.” She got off of him, moving toward the bag he’d brought in.

Ethan got off the bed, hoping his weak knees would hold him, removing his clothing as quickly as he could. When she turned around again, he was standing there, his hands folded over his erection, his eyes cast down.

Willow grinned. “You’ve played this game before.” She sauntered closer. “Did you scream when you played?”

“A…at times.”

She felt her nipples harden as she walked closer, the thought of his screams filling her head. She wondered if she could make him scream inside her. “I’m going to make you scream.”

“Yes, I imagine you will.” Ethan didn’t look at her as she came up to him, her finger touching the bright red streak on his chest. He flinched slightly as the fingernail traced it, drawing fresh blood.

“On the bed.”

He swallowed. “How?”

“Like before.”

Ethan lay down on his back; his hands at his sides, feeling her scrutinize him. He didn’t meet her eyes, not wanting to challenge her now, especially with the scent of his blood in the air.

Willow slipped out of her pants and boots before moving to the end of the bed. Getting on her knees at the end of the mattress, she lay down between his legs, surveying his erection. It was impressive, long and thick, the throbbing vein running the length of it, pulsing with blood and excitement. She licked her lips and then pressed them to the tip, tasting the sticky substance that leaked from him.

Ethan held back his groan, biting the inside of his lip as she took the entire length of him in her mouth. She moved slowly, languorously, from tip to base, her tongue and lips covering him. He sensed more than felt her slip into her game face, but he most definitely felt the blunt sides of her fangs running along the smooth flesh of his most favorite body part. His hands clenched the sheets, tangling in them, holding himself still so that he didn’t anger her in any way.

Willow was impressed. He managed to stay still, except for the slight jump when he’d first felt her teeth. Pulling back, she smiled up at him. He looked as if he were in agony.

Good.

***  
At the third shop, Giles hit paydirt. The clerk not only remembered Ethan; he remembered what he’d purchased. A slight frown creased Giles’ brow as he reviewed the list of items. Some made sense, if Ethan were alone, and others suggested he had company. And still others suggested that he didn’t know his old friend nearly as well as he thought he did.

But if the sharp discomfort in his own jeans was any indication, Ethan still knew him way too well.

Leaning back against the headrest, he reached down and adjusted himself, aching to go home and take a cold shower. He left his hand on his lap, the heat soaking through his jeans, bringing his erection into even sharper focus.

Going to find Ethan with this particular problem was nothing short of a disastrous idea. If there was one thing, other than wreaking havoc, that Ethan was good at, it was noticing when Giles was…inconvenienced by his presence.

He rubbed the denim beneath his hand, pressing down hard on the material, feeling it rough against his skin. He shuddered slightly, his mind venturing to places he was loath to go. With a soft curse, he placed both hands on the steering wheel and took a deep breath.

He hated to admit it, but the thought of Ethan and his recent purchases had gotten him incredibly aroused and he either needed to go home and spend some quality time with himself or he needed to find Ethan and kick his ass.

“Or slide inside it,” his mind offered up as alternative.

Groaning, Giles reached down for the ignition key and turned it. Home it was.

***  
Ethan opened his eyes slowly when she stopped touching him, his body instinctively thrusting toward her, begging for more. Willow’s green eyes were contemplative as she got off the bed. “Turn over.”

He rolled over onto his stomach, groaning as his cock brushed against the cool silk sheets. He buried his face in the pillow, struggling to keep himself still, ignoring the urge to grind himself against the mattress.

“On your knees. Like a puppy.” Willow brightened at the thought of her puppy, all scarred and reluctant, at least until he was buried between her thighs. Then he was willing, his tongue eager. She wondered if this puppy would be as good, or if she’d have to punish him.

Ethan raised himself up onto his hands and knees. He was shaking. It had been too long since he’d been dominated, been too long since he’d submitted to anyone. Been too long since he’d been with…him. He couldn’t hold back the moan this time, the memories of Ripper flooding through him. He ached to bring a hand up to his cock, use the memories to drive the pain away, use them to send him tumbling into oblivion for a while.

Ripper was the lucky bastard. Alcohol actually worked for him.

“You’re thinking of someone else.” She growled softly, reaching down and pulling on his cock, one hard, painful stroke. Ethan cried out and she looked down at her hand. It was slick with his semen. Anger building now, she slapped his ass hard. “Don’t do that unless I give you permission to. You don’t want to make me angry.”

The threat penetrated the lustful thoughts coursing through Ethan’s brain and he nodded, “I’m sorry.”

“Better.” She glanced down at the red mark she’d left on his pale skin. Tracing the outline of her hand with a soft finger, she watched as his body trembled. “Better and better.” Reaching in the bag, she pulled out a short black whip. The hard knob was leather and the leather tendrils were soft to the touch. At least until she pulled them back then flicked them forward onto Ethan’s exposed skin.

He thrust forward, wanting once again to grind himself down into the bed, ease the tension that she was building in him. The small strips of leather were like a lover’s fingers now, moving over her skin as she swirled them along his back and down his ass. Then distance, a soft whoosh of air and pain and pleasure tangled together as they stung his skin.

Unable to help himself, Ethan lifted one hand from the bed and moved it to his aching cock. His hand was hot, but the flesh was hotter, swollen with need. He only managed one stroke before the whip hit his skin, pain exploding along the length of his cock.

He screamed.

Willow growled, her vampire face coming out as she, watched him fall forward onto the bed, his hand still cradling his cock, but no longer with sexual intention. “I didn’t say you could play yet.”

He managed a nod, removing his hand from his erection. He looked down at it, wincing at the raised flesh where the welts were forming. “Right. Sorry.”

“You’ll get to play soon,” she promised, her voice soft, her face slipping back to its human visage. She pressed a hand to his shoulder, turning him back onto his stomach. Reaching between his legs, she touched the sensitive skin beneath his balls, rubbing small circles there.

Ethan closed his eyes, focusing on the new sensation instead of the old. She was stroking the skin gently, urging him back onto his knees. Still weak, he did as she wanted, his arms and legs trembling all the while. “Willow…”

“Shh,” she whispered. “Soon.”

***  
Giles was halfway home when the thought hit him. Perhaps this was Ethan’s way of throwing him off the trail. Perhaps Ethan had wanted him so wrapped up in memory and desire that he’d made those purchases go keep his mind occupied while Ethan found the last power center.

Slamming on the brakes, Giles cursed out loud. He pulled off into the parking lot of a motel and closed his eyes, needing to think. Where would Ethan go?

Numerous places came to mind, all of which he’d already tried. He ran through the list of purchases again, a small part of him wondering if he was doing it to help him find Ethan or just to fuel his body’s responses. If I were Ethan and I had a bag full of new toys, he thought with a soft groan, where would I…

He broke off mid thought when the creature slammed into his car. His eyes widened and he scrambled into the passenger’s seat, grabbing a stake from the bag. The newly made vampire was pounding on the driver’s side window, hunger in its eyes. Giles pushed open the passenger door and got to his feet, watching as the creature smelled him and started forward.

He took care of it quickly; newer vampires were always the easiest. Their focus was food, their brains not fully engaged. As he looked down at the pile of dust, his eyes narrowed. So much for finding Ethan. If there was someone turning humans, he’d have to look into it.

The scream, when it came, didn’t take him quite by surprise. The fact that the voice belonged to someone he knew did. “Ethan.”

***  
Willow stood behind him, stroking his raised ass, moaning softly as she rubbed her clit against the strips of leather that extended from the whip she’d buried inside him. She ground down, enjoying the way the leather felt against her hot skin, loving the way he whimpered as her body pushed the thick leather knob deeper inside him. Her hands moved up to pinch her nipples, wondering how it would feel when he sucked on them. Soon, she’d stop playing with him and let him play with her.

“Ethan?” Her sing-song, almost child-like, voice stood out in stark contrast to the movements she was making, pressing the whip deeper inside of him.

He whimpered his response, unable to speak. She moved off of him, kneeling behind him now, her cool breath dancing across his hot cock.

“Does it feel good?”

He nodded, bracing himself as he felt her grab the whip and begin to ease it out of his ass. He closed his eyes, feeling his body adjust to the loss of the thickness. His face was pressed into the pillow and his breathing was erratic. He’d never been more aroused; his cock had never hurt so badly. He wanted to touch himself, he wanted her to touch him, he wanted…

The door of the hotel room swung open and Ethan found himself staring at exactly what he wanted. He managed a weak smile. “Hello Ripper.”

***  
Giles slammed the vampire into the opposite wall, the stake poised over her heart. He’d barely had a moment to survey they scene, not ready to see if Ethan had been turned. As the fear and worry dissipated, he looked down at the creature in front of him and groaned. “Not you again.”

Willow smiled, her eyes glowing golden. “You must be Ripper.”

Casting a quick glance at Ethan, Giles released her and moved back to shut the door. “What have you done with him?”

“Played.” She grinned. “He said you might play too.” She moved behind him, reaching around to run her hands over the front of his jeans. “Will you?”

He grabbed her wrists and turned around, holding her away from him. Forcing her over to the chair, he kicked the duffel bag that sat on it onto the floor. Ethan’s recent purchases scattered out over the floor as Giles sat the vampire down. With one hand he grabbed one of the fallen objects then moved around behind her.

She growled and hissed as the handcuffs snapped into place, cold against her skin. She struggled, her teeth gnashing, as she fought against the restraint.

Giles ignored her, trying not to notice her very naked, very obviously aroused body, as he made his way over to Ethan. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked damp hair out of the other man’s eyes, his eyes searching his body for wounds. “Are you all right?”

“Better now that you’re here…if you’re willing?” Ethan didn’t bother to try and sit up, knowing that he’d never manage it. He took Giles hand from where it was stroking his hair and tugged it gently down to his throbbing erection. “Please be willing.”

“No!” Willow’s sharp shout stopped Giles’ hand from its downward trajectory. “He’s already played. Play with me.”

Giles looked at Ethan, his eyes drinking in the sight of him, reveling in his obvious arousal and weakness. “You do look like you’ve been having most of the fun, Ethan. Maybe I should let her have a chance?”

Ethan groaned as Giles got off the bed, shedding his jacket as he knelt in front of the naked vampire. Willow struggled against the cuffs once more as he got closer, her game face still on.

“Play nice,” Giles said softly, reaching for the ropes that had fallen from the bag. Pushing her knees apart, he tied one leg to each of the front legs of the chair, keeping her spread-eagle, her flushed red skin displayed for his and Ethan’s eyes. “Or try and struggle. I don’t mind either way.”

He knew what he was doing was wrong. He knew he was out of his mind to get involved with Ethan again, much less a vampire that wore the face of one of the young women he worked with on a daily basis, but the smell of sex that permeated the room, coupled with his own raging erection, drove all thought of what was right and wrong from his mind.

He closed off his brain, giving everything but his Id the night off. He leaned back on his heels, looking over her body. It was pale, except for the dark rose of her nipples and the hot, moist flesh between her thighs.

“You look like you’re more than ready to be fucked, Love.”

Willow slipped back into her human guise and nodded, grinding her pelvis against the chair. “Yes.”

“But then it would all be over.” He looked down at the items left from Ethan’s bag and grasped a small chain. “And we wouldn’t want that, would we?” He turned the knobs at each end and then lifted the small clamp up to the hardened flesh of her nipple. “We want to prolong this…don’t we?”

She hissed as the second clamp closed around the sensitive tip, feeling the moisture increasing right along with the heat. The sharp teeth of the clamps bit into her skin and she could smell the burgeoning scent of her own blood as it seeped out to stain the metal. Her green eyes found his and she smiled lustily.

“Now, she definitely looks ready to fuck, doesn’t she Ethan?” He looked back at the other man, watching as his hand slipped down to his cock, tears filling his eyes as he caressed the welted flesh. “Much like you do.”

“So fuck me,” Willow insisted, lifting her pelvis closer to him. “Now.”

Giles grinned and picked up the stake he’d brandished earlier. Willow flinched back as he circled each nipple, tracing the edge of the chain with the sharp wooden tip. He placed it on the center of the chain and tugged down lightly, capturing the hiss of pain in a short, hard kiss.

Willow bit his lip, licking the taste of his blood into her mouth just as he pulled away. Giles licked his own lips and slid the stake down her stomach, over the shaved mound and stopped just above her hardened clit. “Normally, I’d shove this stake right through your heart.” He ignored the tight button and used the wood to part her wet lips, the sharp tip of the stake poised just inside her. “But I thought I’d impale you with it in another way tonight.”

He thrust the stake home and she cried out, her own screams echoing down the hall as it pierced her, filling her and wounding her all at once. Giles closed his eyes, listening to her gasp and beg him as he moved the stake rapidly, coating the hard wood with her blood and juices.

She wanted to grab his head and force it down between her legs, make his tongue capture her clit and send her over the edge. She wanted to slide onto his cock and cover him, instead of the stake, with her body. His eyes were glazed as he opened them, lust and desire radiating off of him as he fucked her, hard and fast, his body moving with every stroke of his arm as he guided the wood inside her.

She was close, teetering on the edge, her soft hisses of breath blending together until they were an unnatural keening. She thrust up to meet him, needing him to send her over the edge when she felt his hand fall away. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him, wondering what the hell he thought he was doing.

Ethan had managed to make his way over to Giles while the Watcher was caught up in impaling the vampire. Sliding behind him, wrapping his legs around Giles’ he pressed up against his back, his cock caught between them. Reaching around, Ethan found Giles’ erection and began stroking it through the tight denim.

Giles smiled victoriously at the vampire, smirking as she rocked down on the stake, anger and frustration in her furious gaze. He rolled his head back, feeling Ethan’s hot breath on his neck. Moving away from Willow, Giles turned slightly, his lips seeking out the other man’s. The kiss was hot as Ethan’s tongue worked its way into Giles’ mouth, frustration and hunger fueling their plundering as he pushed back on Giles’ shoulders.

Giles let Ethan guide him to the floor. Once there, he watched as Ethan began undressing him, tugging his sweater off, disposing of his jeans and shoes. When he eased the boxers over his hips, Giles practically lost control as his cock sprang free, fully hardened and aching for someone’s touch.

He started to sit up, forced back to the floor, as Ethan seemed to pounce on him. Their bodies pressed tightly together, cock against cock. Ethan began thrusting, his mouth moving to find Giles’ nipple in the tangle of chest hair.

Grabbing a handful of hair, Giles pulled Ethan’s head back. The dark eyed man growled, lust and anger in his eyes. Giles tugged harder and Ethan moved away, working his way to his feet. Giles stood as well, grabbing Ethan’s arm and forcing him to the bed.

Letting Giles’ hand guide him, Ethan thrust his cock against the mattress as he felt pressure at the small of his back, forcing him to bend over the edge of the bed. There was a distinct coolness as Giles left him followed by the cold smoothness of cream, warmed by the Watcher’s hand.

Ethan clutched the covers, forcing himself to stay still, no matter how much he wanted to relieve the tension that seemed to throb in his veins. “You cause me no end of trouble, Ethan Rayne.”

Giles ran his hand over his own cock, enjoying the warmth of the cream. He looked back at Willow who was staring intently at the two of them, her eyes focused on Giles’ cock, her body still rocking, trying to find release around the wooden stake.

“I do my best.”

“What sort of punishment do you think fits the crime?” His hands rested on the curve of Ethan’s ass as a rush of memory flooded through him. It had been so long since he’d done this, so long since he’d found pleasure in Ethan’s touch, lost himself in Ethan’s willing flesh.

“You could spank me, but the vampire beat you to it. Er, no pun intended.”

He used his thumbs to open the flesh slightly, tugging back the ass cheek on either side. Pressing the tip of his cock to the tight opening, Giles took a deep breath. “Perhaps I should give you the same as I gave her?” He didn’t allow him time to answer, sliding inside him instead in one smooth stroke.

Willow practically came from the sound of screaming.

Ethan ground down against the mattress, thrusting hard as Giles’ cock surged inside him, filling him with heat. “Oh God, Ripper,” he breathed, moving his hand down to find his own erection, wanting nothing more than a few hard jerks to rid him of the mind-numbing tension.

“I was right,” Giles grunted softly, his strokes fast and hard, “You are ready to fuck. She got you all ready for me, didn’t she, Ethan?”

Ethan groaned, about to answer, ready to lose control when the harsh sound of metal snapping filled the air. Giles stopped mid-thrust, turning his head. Ethan managed to follow suit, flinching as the vampire stood, the wooden stake, covered in blood and come, falling to the floor at her feet.

“I wanna play,” she growled, yanking her legs free of the ropes that held them to the chair. She stalked over to Giles and ripped him away from Ethan, causing both men to cry out. She shoved Giles back against the wall and yanked Ethan off the bed, tossing him to the floor.

“It’s bad enough I’m abused by your Slayer, Ripper,” Ethan started, his eyes widening as the vampire responded to his words.

“The Slayer,” her smile was terrible, her fangs sharp and hungry. “Does she do this to you too?”

“The bruises,” he nodded. “Not the fun…”

She turned away from him, facing Giles this time. “On the floor.”

He took one look at her game face and, seeing the resolve behind it as well, did as she asked, trying not to think about what his surging erection meant about his tastes. Apparently, he’d managed to repress his desire to be dominated…for a while, at least.

She sank to her knees, her still damp thighs straddling him. Brushing her clit over the tip of his cock, she shivered with lust. “You think you can fuck me better with just your own equipment?”

“Try me,” he breathed, grabbing her hips and sliding his cock inside her, covering himself with her heat. She’d stopped bleeding, her rapid healing taking care of any wounds he may have caused, but he could feel the stolen blood pulsing around him. “Gods, Willow…”

She grinned. “Like me better than your Willow now?” He groaned, slamming his head back against the floor as she clamped tightly around him, squeezing his cock until he thought he might scream. “I guess I could take that as a nod.”

Giles was about to respond when her chest slammed down against his, her forehead cracking against his chin. He looked past her, shaking off the stars that seemed to dance behind his eyes, just in time to see Ethan’s patented hungry smirk behind the broken chair leg. “My turn.”

Willow moaned as his hand slipped along her ass, leaving a trail of lubricant in its wake. One hand kept her tight against Giles’ chest while the other traced her anus with gentle fingers. She raised her arms to Giles’ shoulders, sinking her nails into his pale skin, her mouth moving to his neck, kissing him.

Ethan slipped a finger inside her tight hole, rubbing the thin wall that separated him from Giles’ cock. Both Willow and Giles moaned, hers muffled by the other man’s flesh. Removing his finger, Ethan moved forward slightly, pressing his cock to the small opening. He guided himself in slowly, his eyes closed as he was surrounded by her, pressed so closely to Giles, trapping her between them, pinning her with their cocks.

Giles released Willow’s hips, raising his hands to Ethan’s instead, meeting his eyes as they started moving in rhythm, both of them thrusting – Ethan down and Giles up – together, the thin wall doing nothing to keep the heat and pressure from affecting them.

“I’ve always…loved…” Ethan could barely breathe, barely speak as they all moved together, the three of them entangled. Willow’s face was buried in Giles’ neck, her tongue snaking over his sweaty skin. Giles’ hands held them together, moving up to caress Ethan’s ass as they rocked. Ethan braced them all, not wanting to crush the vampire too tightly between them. “Fucking…you…like this.”

Giles nodded, one hand falling away from Ethan to tangle in Willow’s hair. He pulled her face back, looking in her eyes so green and golden all at once. “And I’ve wanted nothing more than to do this to you,” he told her, crushing her in a hard kiss.

Leaning down, no longer caring about Willow’s unneeded air, Ethan moved into the kiss, his tongue tracing their lips, delving into both mouths, licking and tasting sweat and heat and blood and…

Ethan jerked back in horror, his eyes moving to Giles’ neck and the gaping wound there. Pulling away as quickly as he could, he wrapped his arm around the vampire’s waist and made sure she followed him. He practically threw her away from him and moved back to Giles, grabbing the bed sheet as he went and pressing it to the bite mark.

Giles was horrorstricken, his hands shaking as he held the sheet to his neck. The vampire was smirking, licking her lips, savoring the taste of him. “What would your little witch and Slayer think if I turned you?” She asked, advancing toward both men. Ethan turned and launched himself at her, pinning her to the floor, smacking both their heads into the wall. As he winced, Willow wrapped her legs around his waist, shoving her hips against his, driving his cock inside her. She dug her heels into the back of his legs, snarling and growling as she thrust wildly against him.

Ethan winced as her body ground against him, her gyrations demanding and painful. Pushing her down and away from him, he held her shoulders to the floor, making sure that she couldn’t reach his neck as they both thrashed about, struggling for release.

Suddenly, tightness filled the air, much as it did the length of Ethan’s cock. He cried out, relieve and pain both mixed in the coming orgasm when, with a rush of foul air, the vampire beneath him disappeared.

“Fuck!” Ethan cried as his body slammed forcibly down onto the floor, Willow’s soft cushioning now lost back where she’d come from. His whole body winced as he made contact, the cold linoleum surface crushing his erection back against him. He rolled onto his side and glared at Giles. “You could have done the spell at any time. You couldn’t bloody wait a few seconds?”

“Who knew what she’d do in the throes of ecstasy?” Giles pulled the sheet from his neck, his eyes narrowing at the sight of his own blood. “Is it still bleeding?”

Ethan waved him over, watching appreciatively as Giles crawled toward him. Raising his fingers to the wound, Ethan shook his head. “No. Just a flesh wound. She went easy on you.”

Giles lay down with a sigh of relief. “You’re dangerous company.”

Nodding, Ethan reached out and wrapped his hand around Giles’ cock, savoring the feel of it. “That I am, Ripper. But one could say the same of you.”

Giles duplicated Ethan’s actions, his hand warm as it began softly stroking the willing flesh. “I’ve been known,” he admitted, hissing slightly as Ethan’s thumb traced the smooth tip. “To endanger a life now and then.” Moving closer, letting the tip of his cock touch Ethan’s, Giles smiled at the other man. “But I always manage to make up for it.”

Ethan licked his lips, his tongue brushing Giles’ as well. “*That* I remember well.”

“Do you?” Giles moved to kiss Ethan’s throat, licking the pulse pounding there as his hand increased its pace, the strokes long and hard, then short and quick, centering his attention on the dark tip.

Ethan nodded, his breath hot against the marks Willow had left. He matched Giles’ rhythm, grinding his hips against his old friend’s until they both stopped short, trembling as they spun out of control. Thick warmth bathed them both as they relaxed against the cool floor, struggling to breathe in the wake of the afternoon.

A soft moan pierced the silence that had fallen between them and they both raised their heads to stare at the doorway. Willow stood there smiling, a small amulet in her hand. “It’s not fair, you know.”

Giles pulled away from Ethan instinctively, horror etched in the lines on his face. Oh God, she’d seen and she’d heard and…

“What’s not fair?” Ethan asked softly, his hand still holding Giles’ erection, refusing to let him pull away.

“That you called her up.” Standing up straight, Willow let the amulet, Anya’s power center, fall so that it dangled from one finger. “When I had what you wanted all along.”

“You did…”

“And when you did your spell, you caught my attention, just like you caught hers. If you’d waited just a little bit…” She stopped in front of Giles, her brow furrowing as she realized he wasn’t looking up at her. With her free hand, she unfastened her skirt and let it fall to the floor directly in front of him. He jerked back as it fell then raised his eyes to stare at her, confusion barely masking the hunger in his gaze. “If you’d waited, you could have played with me.”

Ethan let go of Giles’ cock, despite the fact that Willow’s presence was causing it to harden again. Reaching up, he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her see-through lace panties. “You want to play?”

She untied the ends of the leather strip that the amulet hung on and retied it around her waist, making sure that the aqua stone ended up nestled over the dark hair between her thighs. “Yes.”

Giles’ hand covered the amulet before Ethan’s had a chance to, brushing her skin and sending shock waves through her system. “Be careful what toys you give him to play with, Willow.”

“I don’t know…Ripper,” She smiled hungrily. “You looked pretty handy with a few of them yourself.”

He grinned up at her, whatever embarrassment he’d felt at her arrival now obviously gone. “Shall I demonstrate my skills?”

Moving against his hand, she grinned down at both men. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
